Blue: Drabbles
by Mad-Hamlet
Summary: Being very busy there has been little time for BLUE (It's going, it's going...I'm doing some right now if fact) but to keep my hand in I jotted down these five hundred word drabbles here and there. Now they are being shared. Enjoy. Whether they occur in the continuity of BLUE is up to you.
1. Shopping

**Shopping**

"Why are we here?" Shepard grumbled aloud.

"Because we need food, I can only take so many dinners at restaurants,' her companion replied smartly. "And besides you promised me the chance to try Barbie."

"Bar-B-Que," Shepard corrected.

Liara T'soni's brows creased in confusion, "There's a difference?"

"One is only possible through strict diet, possible genetic manipulation, proper breeding and a lot of luck, skill and passion, the others a doll," Shepard replied.

Liara bit her lower lip, "I-" she paused. Tried again "Shepard could you please-" and, her shoulders slumping a bit, gave up, "Let's just get the shopping done."

Containing to grumble to herself Shepard allowed herself to be lead by the arm into the small store on the corner of the street. There wasn't much selection, five or six rows spaced evenly offered pretty much any staple desired; baked goods, seafood, butchers, breakfast cereals and the ever popular soda pop and potato chip aisle, second only to the cookies and cake row.

Which is the one Shepard's feet gravitated toward. Without looking up from her Omnitool, where she was reading the list of things to purchase, Liara reached out and snagged Shepard's elbow, "No," she said sternly. "Necessities first, desserts later."

Her human exhaled huffily, crossed her arms and said, "Fine, but no broccoli!"

"I am not sure I- Oh yes, I remember. The tiny trees vegetable," Liara exclaimed.

"And they just got more unappetizing; thanks for that."

Liara shook a finger in her human's face, "They're supposed to be good for you!"

With a swift movement Shepard grabbed the offending digit and lazily ran the tip of her tongue under Liara's fingernail. The suddenness of it, coupled with the sudden heat nearly drove the asari to her knees.

With her free hand Liara grabbed the back of the commander's neck and pulled her close, "You're not playing fair," she hissed into Shepard's ear.

Shepard stopped suckling on the fingertip with a loud pop,"not even a little," her human's grin was audible. "Besides, I saved the galaxy three times; if I don't want to eat broccoli, then I'm not going to eat broccoli."

With an exasperated sigh, Liara turned away waiting for Shepard to follow. Somehow in their heated exchange from a moment ago the asari had gotten turned around for she now found herself stalking down the dessert aisle. Without look back she held up a finger, "Not a word, Shepard."

Instead of the expected laughter there was only actual silence; Liara glanced over her shoulder to find her lover bent, hands on her knees and staring at one of the lower shelves with intense concentration. Moving to rejoin her human, the asari couched down herself, "What is it?" she asked.

Nodding in the direction of the shelf, Shepard gave Liara a pleading look.

"Oh no!" Liara said flatly, straightening up. "No more chocolate syrup, you ate too much already."

"Hey!" Shepard protested, "Are you saying I'm getting fat?"

"Not at all," Liara shot a wicked grin over her shoulder, "I just still can't get the stains out of the bedding from last time."

"Oh my," a passing shopper gasped.

"Now come on," Liara urged. "I am eager to eat your chick."

"From menage a troi to cannibalism in less that a second," Shepard muttered.

"Chicken," Liara corrected. "Oh and Shepard, it wouldn't be cannibalism in my case."

"You did that on purpose!" Shepard cried, "No fair!"

With an extra sway to her hip and laughter bubbling around her words Liara said, "Not even a little."

Shepard hurried to catch up.


	2. Bubbles

"Oh gracious, merciful goddess," the blue skinned woman gasped. Sweet sensation scorched along delighted nerve ending; the feelings hovered on that wonderful cusp between pleasure and pain, burning that delicious ease into warm contentment. Settling back into bliss the young doctor of archeology couldn't help but let out a groan so thick with pleasure it was more of a purr. From her reclined position she raised one long leg into the air, the dim lights reflecting off tiny beads of moisture lending an almost ethereal glow to the asari's already exotic beauty.

She reached languidly across her body and a moment later a gentle thrumming coursed through her. Losing what little self control remained, her eyes fluttered shut and she let her head fall back. Tingles along her crest had her giggling a moment later and she reveled in it, immersing herself completely. Several score seconds later she sat up with a gasp, running her hand across her eyes and, pausing just a moment to lick the tips of her fingers- a purple tongue flickering out, her lips.

It all finally culminated. Currents and tingles, throbbing pressure, heat, so much heat, driving upwards, her temperature soaring into near painful intensity only to gently ease her back down until she hovered, drifted, ensconces in a near perfect womb of safe, gentle warmth. The urge tickled within her breast and would not be denied; before she could stop herself a full throaty peal of laughter echoed off the tiles that decorated the room. Joy bounced along patterns of blue spirals, aquamarine waves and golden trimming along every centimeter of art.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone enjoy a hot tub so much," Shepard mused from the doorway.

Dressed in a simple black bathrobe she was leaning against the frame, arms folded across her chest as she took in the sight of her lover.

"They finished building it today, Shepard," Liara exulted. She kicked her feet in the water sending splashes over the edge and onto the floor. "It's perfect."

"Can't remember the last time I had a good soak," Shepard said, her bare feet splashing across soaked tiles. "Been on The Normandy so long, just showers there. True, mine was bigger but still..." Her hands tugged at the knot in her robes tie and a moment later it fell to the ground, soaking in the sudsy water.

There was a loud splash, a groan of pleasure then-

"Shepard, wait till you see what this button can do!"

The giggling, splashing and other sounds of joy that followed had nothing to do with what any reader would wish it did at this point and everything to do with the overuse of bubble bath.


	3. Fans

Her smile appeared as if it had been plastered on.

Teeth gleamed in the harsh overhead lights of the store. With gloves hands  
clasped on the desk in front of her, dressed in, as Shepard had stated, 'to  
the nines' and a box of her latest work with several pens nearby ready to be  
used, Liara T'Soni grinned a grin that would have better been described as a  
rictus.

Behind her, taking up the entire wall, was a huge banner that read: Today  
Only. Get your limited signed hard copy of FireBringer: The Prothean Returned  
by Galactic Hero Doctor Liara T'Soni!

Inwardly she sighed. The original title had been A Series of Discussions with  
the Last Prothean and Their Archeological and Historical Impact on the Modern  
Galaxy but, citing a clause in the contract the publishing house had renamed  
it.

Then they had it ghost written to, in their words, 'Make it more presentable  
to greater market possibilities'.

And after that they told her she had to do a book tour.

When Shepard had found out she had walked out of their shared apartment and  
come back an hour later in full battle armor, the Black Widow cradled in her  
arms and announced she was 'going for a walk'. It had taken Liara the better  
part of the next day to talk her down and that had only been accomplished by  
giving in to Shepard's demand that she be allowed to 'Help Liara's agent go  
swimming in her own teeth' should the two of them ever meet.

The publishers had tried to force Javik into the same situation; he had just  
stared at them, his four eyes narrowed slightly. Somehow in that look he  
communicated to the assembled businessmen and lawyers what he thought of their  
demands and how he was willing to press the point in such a way that would  
make them long for less dangerous times: Like when their species had been  
facing galactic genocide.

Staring forlornly at the HUGE line that stretched out of the book store, Liara  
muttered to herself from between clenched teeth, 'Next time read the damn fine  
print.'

The first few fans were very polite; they gushed about how good her book had  
been(She'd had to bit her own tongue twice to keep from saying anything.),  
asked a few polite questions about herself and one or two about Shepard. She'd  
deflected them well enough, thanked them for their patronage and that was  
that. She started to relax, she started to even feel a little bit of  
enjoyment.

Then the elcor came in.

'With Sincerity: Doctor T'Soni, it is a such a pleasure to meet you,' is said  
in its monotone voice.

'Thank you,' Liara replied. She picked up a fresh copy, opened it to the first  
page and asked, 'Who should I make this out too?'

The elcor ignored her question, 'Adamantly: Your work has been such an  
inspiration to me. It was amazing and I felt that I was part of your actual  
experiences. The excitement, the drama, the romance.'

Liara looked up, 'Romance?'

The elcor huffed, its mouth flaps sagged, 'With Disappointment: It is as I  
feared. The human has blinded you with her feminine whiles.'

Liara sat back, tapped the tip of the pen against her chin for a moment,  
debating whether to press the issue or just call the stores security, 'Feminine  
whiles?'

'With Obsessive Intensity: Naturally. It is obvious in the subtext of your own  
work that you and the Prothean are made for each other. You are star crossed  
lovers denied by an uncaring universe. Break the hold, Doctor. Free your  
mind.'

And that was quite enough of that. Liara thumbed her omnitool and a moment  
later four guard were escorting the elcor from the store.

'Imploring, with vibrant concern: Do not deny the truth! You can free  
yourself, Liara. Freeeeeeeeeeee!' its flat tone faded with distance.

Liara rubbed at her temples trying to dissuade the oncoming headache from  
biting into her brain, then she sat up, professional smile firmly in place and  
asked, 'Alright, who's next?'

'You blue skinned bitch! You'll pay for stealing Shepard from the earth. The  
next generation will not be deprived of their genetic destiny! Just you  
wait!' The young woman snarled. She was practically spitting in fury.

After Liara's biotic push blasted the young member of Terra Nova out of her  
shoes and across the street, the publishers decided to waive the clause.

That evening, Liara sighed happily as she snuggled deeper into Shepard's  
embrace as her human ran idle fingertips up along her asari's neck to the tips  
of her crest, 'I can't believe I once thought violence couldn't solve  
anything.'

Shepard only smiled mindful to make sure her lover didn't notice the scabs where teeth had cut into her knuckles.


	4. Pretty Sold-Huh?

With a whine the turbines spun up to full power; surging forward the Cerberus Atlas hammered one of its fists into the ground splitting the concrete like an eggshell. The shock wave radiated out, cracks racing along behind it and the twin blasts of concussive force first knocked Commander Shepard off her feet than slapped her sideways through the air; she didn't fight the imminent impact, some of the force was absorbed by her shields, more was taken by the armor and by rolling when she hit the ground . So when she finally did collide with the wall that city planners had been rude enough to build in that particular spot, the hit didn't splatter her internal organs over her own bones, it only felt like it.

"Garrus! Cover fire," Liara called out.

"With the armor on that thing it's more like annoying fire," the turian shouted back bringing his rifle to bear.

"Just give Shepard time to get behind something!"

The soldier sighted in on the atlas and with honed precision put three rounds in the exact same spot on the machine's canopy. A crack ran up the armored transparsteel; the pilot reacted predictably, raising an arm to protect himself which prevented any further attacks on the commander.

Shepard scrambled across the scorched and shattered earth hunkering down beside Garrus as the turian slapped in a fresh heat sink.

"Ow," Shepard said conversationally.

"Cerberus does have a way with words," the turian observed wryly.

"Ow and even more ow," Shepard replied. She edged her head over the hood of the demolished vehicle. A heavy round sheared through the top two inches of the car, ripped a horizontal furrow across the hood missing Shepard by a hairs breath.

"We have a problem," Shepard admitted.

"On it," Garrus said rising to take aim once more.

A blue hand rested gently on his shoulder, "No," her gentle voice, lilting across the roar of battle. "I think I have this."

With that Liara T'Soni slammed both her palms down onto the earth, her biotics churning around her hands poured directly down into ground and...vanished.

"Wha-?" Shepard began to ask.

Her skin outline in snarling biotic fire, Liara launched herself to her feet, raised both her clenched fists over her head and shrieked to the heavens, "BLUE THUNNNNDDDEEERR!"

Biotic fury exploded out from under the atlas' feet; chunks of concrete and stone tore upwards through armor, burrowing into delicate machinery and complex hardware. Seismic fury twisted and roared, metal shrieked in protest and with a final heave the atlas lost its footing and crashed onto its back.

With another boost of biotics Liara leaped into the sky, a blue corona outlining her form against the blackened, smokey sky and silhouettes of a war torn cityscape. Arcing toward the fallen death machine she screamed "CERULLLEEAAANNN HAMMER!" and smashed her fists down, wreathed in tremendous blue rage, into the canopy peeling the front of the atlas apart like the peel of an orange.

Reaching down the former archelogist yanked the stunned pilot out by the throat and held him over hear head with both hands, "This part of the city was a park where the civilians could bring their families to laugh and play; to relax from the burdens of their lives. Now that will never happen again!"

She started shaking the cerberus trooper, his head wobbling around like it was on a loose spring. "In their name," Liara concluded, "and in the name of laughter filled days that will never be, I must punish you!"

Her hands again became outlined in biotic power, with a heave she sent the trooper spinning up into the air and with a cry of "SAPPHIRE WAVE!" a lance of blue energy shot from her hands, plucked the unfortunate trooper out of the sky to send him screaming through the atmosphere like a cork from a champagne bottle where he splattered against the wall halfway between the thirteenth and fourteenth floor of a half destroyed highrise.

Garrus flicked the safety of his weapon to 'on', "Uh...okay," he said to no one in particular.

Shepard rolled her eyes and tapped her combud in her ear.

"What's the word commander?" Joker's voice buzzed in her ear.

"We've got a foothold," Shepard replied. "Send in the troops."

"Rodger that," Joker replied.

"Oh, and Joker?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"If you ever do another all night Sailor Moon Marathon with my asari again I will yank your ass cheeks up over your ears and tie them around your throat!"

"Awwww, commander. Are you saying you want to fondle my buttocks?"

With a snarl Shepard cut the communications.


	5. Answering Machine

Begin recording-

"Hello, you have reached the home of Doctor Liara T'Soni and-"

"Sex Goddess Shepard!"

"Wha-? Shepard! Now we have to start over."

End Recording.

Begin Recording-

"Hello, you have reached the home of Doctor Liara T'Soni and Commander Shepard. We are not at home right now-"

"We're engaged in lascivious acts in bed of a carnal nature!"

"For the love of- why are you doing this? And how do you even know what lascivious means?"

Laughter.

End Recording.

Begin Recording-

"Hello, you have reached the home of Doctor Liara T'Soni and Commander Shepard. We are not- stop that- are not at home- no I mean it, stop- Ahem, we are not- Uhm, oh... We are...we are... we are not at...mmm...at home and...do not stop, Shepard..."

End Recording.

Begin Recording-

"Hello, you have reached the home of Doctor Liara T'Soni and Commander Shepard, we are not at home to receive your communication but if you leave a message we will get back to at the earliest convience. Thank you."

"Liara! Liara! stop with the damn biotics and let me off the ceiling!"

End Recording.


	6. Mr Jumbo

Aethyta leaned back in her armchair, "So did you get the new toy I sent?"

"Yes we did," her daughter smiled casually.

"You talking about Mr. Jumbo?" Shepard asked stepping out onto the balcony and placing some drinks on the table.

"That's right, Mr. Jumbo," Aethyta said stretching languidly. "How's that working out?"

Liara moved over to give her bond mate room on the sofa, "Well, at first it was a bit intimidating."

Shepard nodded in agreement.

"But she decided she was going to handle it," Liara continued, one corner of her lips quirked up in a half grin.

"Impressive," her father murmured.

The young asari picked up her glass and took a small sip, enjoying the cold liquid as it slid down her throat granting a small succor in the summer time heat. She gave her lover an appreciative glance.

"It was...I think the expression is 'touch and go' for some time though," Liara went on. "And I had to be careful not too put too much pressure on her. The trick was let her take the time needed to become accustomed to it and not force anything."

"Of course," Aethyta said.

Liara paused, ran a thumb idly across the condensation on the sides of her glass and licked the excess moisture off the now wet digit, her purple tongue flickering out in a flash of color. "She had to wrestle with it for a time before she could handle its size but in the end..." her voice drifted off.

"...in the end everyone was happy?" Aethyta finished, eyebrows raised in expectation.

"Completely," Liara replied.

"Yeah, she's got the moves. Isn't that right?" Aethyta replied.

Shepard nodded an affirmative, a small grin on her face.

"In a few days she was embracing it without a seconds hesitation," Liara added. In fact it's almost impossible to separate them now. If this keeps up I'll start getting jealous."

Shepard gave a quiet snort of amused laughter which broke into loud guffaws at Liara's withering stare. Without looking away Liara said clearly, "Would you like to see for yourself father?"

"I wouldn't miss it for anything," Aethyta replied standing up.

Liara rose at the same time; she offered her hand to Shepard who accept the invitation without a word and let her asari pull her to her feet. Silently they turned and entered the house then into the living room and from there to the master bedroom. "Who's my brave little girl?" Aethyta purred. "Who is she? Is that you? Is it?"

The matriarch sat down next to a small asari toddler who was lying in the middle of king sized bed. Aethyta gathered the child into her arms who, waking from her light snooze, blinked at her owlishly; she had a death grip on a simply enormous plush toy modeled after a thresher maw that must have been a meter and a half in length. The child pouted defiantly up at her grandfather.

"Can't have Mr. Jumbo," she declared giving the stuffed animal an extra tight squeeze. ' e's mine! Can't have him! Nuh-uh! Nuh-uh! Nuh-uh!"


End file.
